


The Long Waltz

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-31
Updated: 1998-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Long Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

the long waltz by Lurksalot

  
  


red petals and a kiss   
the theft of innocence   
the depth of pain:   
when I was dying and alive again   
held like a scarlet rose   
in Charlie's arms 

after thirty years   
I've come alone to the dance,   
a flower sheathed in flame   
where the fountain keeps on playing   
the long waltz   
round and round in time 

I wonder if he knew   
that I would lie and steal,   
and live forever, and die   
of tenderness   
to be held like a scarlet rose   
in Charlie's arms 

\-- Beth Stevens, (c) 1998   
(aka Lurksalot)   
  
---


End file.
